


时尚品鉴

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 来自骑士的画外音：我真的有说只需要一人一个戒指啊！可是某人不信我有什么办法……不过小可爱这么可爱，多刷几把也可以顺便养眼。这个故事就变成这样了。





	时尚品鉴

“说爱我都是假的，她们只是想要我的戒指。”阿代尔斐尔气鼓鼓地坐在教皇厅圣歌台前，稚嫩的脸庞色如蔷薇艳丽，洁白的剑与盾并排放在身边，“再也不相信女人了！”

让勒努对今日事略有所知，按照他从格里诺与沙里贝尔那打听到的消息，阿代尔斐尔今日加班值守教皇厅，似乎是由于某种突然流行起来的活动所致。

“就是那个时尚品鉴嘛！超级无聊的游戏！”阿代尔斐尔撇撇嘴，一只手托着自己的脸庞，“按照主题穿衣服再拿给人评分是什么奇怪的规则？时尚本来应该是多元的审美结果，哪有单用一个人的眼光来判断的。简直没道理！”

所以是因为有人以审美方面的专家自居，让自己这位光辉灿烂的搭档不满了吗？让勒努觉得这在道理上说得通，可看阿代尔斐尔的样子，又觉得事情并没有这么简单。“所以这个什么时尚品鉴，跟你加班的事有什么直接关系吗？”

“有啊，太有关系了！”阿代尔斐尔伸手从兜里摸出一堆戒指，黑色的金属环上是红色独角兽的纹章，“不知道那个制定规则的人是不是跟我有仇，竟然把我的戒指列入了要求之中，简直坑人。”

“这就……”让勒努立刻明白发生了什么事情，“所以你陪那些冒险者在这里练了一天，就是因为这些戒指吗？”

“本来嘛，我看着前来挑战的是两个可爱的女孩子，就想，守护少女的微笑也是骑士职责，不如给她们一人一个好了。”阿代尔斐尔回忆了一下当时的情况，脸上泛起红晕，“对，就是骑士精神的原因，跟其中某人一直叫我‘小可爱’没有一丁点关系。”

“好的，骑士精神，不是因为人家说你可爱。”善良的让勒努假装自己信了，继续问道，“那接下来发生了什么？”

“第一次，我选了一枚戒指，送给那位骑士女孩子，她拿着跟我款式一样的剑，对我一看就是真爱。可她点了放弃，把戒指让给了那位不但不说我可爱，还在教皇厅遛宠物的小姐。”阿代尔斐尔说话的语气有种可爱的少年感觉，像是午后院子里嬉戏打闹时吃了亏的小孩子，“我也不是不能理解，人家是想把好东西分享给自己的伙伴，就好像你我之间一样。所以，我又给了她们第二枚戒指，希望她们快去那个什么时尚品鉴吧，别总来教皇厅晃悠，我们NPC也是要休息的。”

“所以她们拿到了戒指还没有离去吗？”让勒努大概猜到什么，却没有明说。

“没有，她们顺路去骚扰了格里诺和沙里贝尔。”阿代尔斐尔摇摇头，暖粉色的头发荡漾起一阵合欢花色的波浪，“顺路逛逛倒也罢了。可她们竟然在拿到戒指之后，采取了刷完我就退本的方式，拉着我陪练了半天，真是浪费时间！”

“这是为什么呢？”让勒努问，他温暖的手掌抚在阿代尔斐尔的额头，替他撩起垂下的额发。

“一开始我也不理解。”阿代尔斐尔叹了一口气，十分无奈的样子，“我甚至想过我是不是记错了，时尚品鉴要的是戒指吗？还是手镯？我越来越不确定了，索性把我有的东西都拿了出来，手镯、腰带、鞋子……可她们还是纠缠不休。一副要在这过夜的样子。”

“呃，我觉得她们多半没这个打算。”让勒努在心里吐吐舌头，面上仍是关心的样子，“一定有什么原因。”

“有的，原因就是傻乎乎！那个橘色头发的，带着个红色会飞的宠物的，好像不怎么喜欢我的女孩竟然以为每个人需要两个戒指才能完成评分，简直是太傻了！哪有人两只手戴一样戒指的？这品味也太糟糕了！”阿代尔斐尔仰天，无力吐槽的样子，一头靠在让勒努肩上。

“既然找到原因就好办了嘛。”让勒努安慰他，轻轻拍抚他的背部。

“就这样，我最后又陪练了两轮，才把她们送走。”阿代尔斐尔满脸疲惫，心力交瘁地说，“简直太气人了啊！就算骑士小姐说我果然很可爱我也不要原谅她们！”

所以重点还是人家说你可爱嘛。让勒努尽力不让好友发现自己竟然留意到了这种重点，他已经想好安慰的话：“亲爱的阿代尔斐尔，你不觉得时尚品鉴只是一个借口，人家就是想找个理由带好朋友来看你吗？就好像你看到可爱的女孩子也会指给我一样的。”

“咦？你是这么理解的吗？”阿代尔斐尔若有所思，表情认真了起来。

“……不然她们怎么不去刷暮卫塔呢？明明那边更容易吧？戒指也是一样的图案。”让勒努心想阿代尔斐尔大概是当局者迷，竟然连这么明摆着的事情都没留意到。

“说的也是呢。”阿代尔斐尔觉得让勒努的话十分有道理，只是刷戒指的话暮卫塔等级更低，也更容易。更何况戒指有重复掉落的可能，就算是要两个同模戒指，换个本刷以免拿到重复的无法装备也更明智。

“道理就是这样的嘛！你这么受欢迎，访问的人多一点也是自然而然的事情。不讨喜的人才会门庭冷落，无人问津。”让勒努见阿代尔斐尔的表情恢复自然，放下心来。

“可是我好像听到那个在教皇厅溜宠物的女孩说什么‘我才不爱你，只是为了你的戒指’，所以可爱什么的还是骗我的吧？”阿代尔斐尔忽然想起了什么，神色又黯淡下来。

“不是还有一个姑娘真心夸你可爱的嘛？”让勒努忍俊不禁，说，“阿代尔啊，你不是对女孩子的事情十分了解的吗？哪有妹子来看喜欢的男孩时，会带跟自己抱有相同感情的同伴呢？这可还是你告诉我的呢！”

“……是、是吗？我倒没想到这一层。”阿代尔斐尔觉得自己被说服了，不再在意这件事情。

“你又不是圆桌猎鹰，哪能让所有人都对你爱不释手呢？”让勒努异色的瞳仁中闪过隐隐的笑意，“你瞧人家尤埃尔默里克，就从不抱怨没有女孩子来看他。”

“能喜欢上寒光剑的妹子，这口味……也太重了吧？角牙古象都比他可爱，至少毛茸茸的。”阿代尔斐尔倒吸一口冷气，又觉得自己有些过于武断，“不过，若是遗产玩家，倒也有可能因为过去的旧情分拜访他。”

“所以，现在是要怎么样呢？亲爱的阿代尔？”教皇厅永不转移的夕阳透过圣歌台的花窗，在让勒努的蓝紫色长发上投下点点金光，“是继续坐在这发呆？还是换个别处干点别的事情？”

阿代尔斐尔想了想，站起身，理了理自己以为下意识地揉搓变得有点塌的发型，说：“我去整理下兵装库吧，说不定还有别的可爱女孩会来这里找我拿戒指呢。”

2018-10-13

**Author's Note:**

> 来自骑士的画外音：我真的有说只需要一人一个戒指啊！可是某人不信我有什么办法……不过小可爱这么可爱，多刷几把也可以顺便养眼。这个故事就变成这样了。


End file.
